


Ranch

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Flirting, Professor Prompto Argentum, Student Reader, fat reader, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The professor suggests a class field trip
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

The second-to-last zoology class comes faster than you thought it would. Next week is finals week, then winter break, then the spring semester. Which, sadly, meant no more zoology class and no more staring at Professor Argentum’s ass—and face, and  everything— but it did mean, hopefully, the freedom to go out on a date with the handsome older man. You were hoping for multiple dates, but you aren’t one to count your chocobo chicks before they hatch, so you’re patiently waiting for the one date he all but promised you. 

“Hey everyone!” Professor Argentum greets brightly, grin spreading across his face. 

His smile is always so  dazzling, it’s seriously not fair. You feel his bright blue gaze linger a little longer on you than everyone else, and hug can’t help but smirk to yourself. Your fleece jacket is hung on the back of your desk chair—with it gone, the object of your desires has a front row seat to the delicious low-cut, long-sleeve shirt that you’re wearing today. You’re leaning forward on your desk, arms folded under your ample chest, squishing your breasts together and up.

It’s not the first time you’ve worn something a little bold to his class, but this is the first time you’ve stared him down as he’s entering the classroom. His voice trails a little as he makes eye contact with you, eyes flicking down—and there’s the adorable pinkness of his freckles cheeks and the widening of his pupils. He forces himself to look away, but that’s no matter. You know you’ve got him. 

“...Ah, as I was saying,” he flusters, correcting himself. “So, there’s this class, and the one on Friday. Next week is your final. I have been given leave to pick the day and time. What’s best for everyone?” He zeroes in on you as he sits on his desk and waits as the class murmurs along itself. He spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go in the ridiculous pair of black skinny jeans that he’s wearing—seriously, the damn things look painted on—and you waste no time in shamelessly staring at his crotch and licking your lips. 

“Friday!” calls one student, who’s notoriously late with almost everything. 

“Naw man, Monday! Get it over with!” yells another. 

Most of the others murmur in agreement about Monday. 

The professor nods and leans forward to brace himself on his knees. “Sure, Monday’s good! What time?”

“Eight am!” suggests someone from the back, and immediately there’s a riot. 

“Hey, calm down, you wild pack of coeurls!” he laughs. “Tell ya what! How about I make it open? I’ll be in here from eight to one. Come in whenever is convenient for you. If you cannot make it on Monday, please email me to make it up no later than Friday at noon. Deal?”

There’s grateful murmurings and a smattering of applause from various students bemoaning their schedules. 

“Great! That was easy. So, last class I passed out the final study guide. So here’s the deal. Today’s class is your opportunity to ask me about anything that’s on the test you might be confused on. But, Friday’s class is a little special. It’s not required—I’m not taking attendance for a grade—but there’s an extra credit opportunity I’m willing to give you if you’re here.”

Silence; you wiggle yourself just slightly, and Professor Argentum has to wrench his gaze away from you and your cleavage yet again. 

“Attendance on Friday will automatically count as a 50 out of 50 test grade, meaning I’ll drop the lowest test score you have to date. If you don’t need the extra credit, it’ll count for 25 points out of 75 for your final.” 

More whoops and cheers from some of the known slackers in the back. 

“However, there’s a catch. Class will meet in the Green lot behind the music building at six am on Friday—because Friday’s class is a trip to Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch out in Duscae!”

There’s an equal mixture of groans and excited gasps. It’s no secret that while Professor Argentum loves and is knowledgeable about almost every animal on the planet, the giant yellow birds are his all-time favorite. 

“It’s an eight hour trip,” the professor explains. “We’ll be renting a charter bus and camping out in the ranch overnight, and we’ll be back on campus Saturday. Obviously, I realize this is the week before finals—so if you feel as though it’d be too distracting, I get it. No penalty for not coming. But, you know you could always study on the bus...” His voice trails, and he winks at the whole class, but it sends a shiver down your spine anyway. 

You smirk at him and raise your hand slowly. Professor Argentum locks eyes with you and his eyes flick down to your cleavage again. 

“Miss ____________, question?” 

“Sir, what if we don’t have a tent?” Fuck your other classes. You’re going on this trip with him if it’s the last thing you ever do. 

Professor Argentum’s face lights up. “Ah!” he quips brightly. “I’m so glad you asked! We actually got a sponsorship from Coleman. All of our camping gear, and food, will be supplied for us! You’ll just need clothes and souvenir money. Everything else is paid for.” He claps his hands excitedly. “So. Any more questions? After class is over, I’ll have a sign up sheet on my desk. Again, no penalty for not coming. But this is an excellent learning opportunity to observe chocobos in the wild.”

After class is over, you let everyone else leave the room. You get up and close the door; the professor is still gathering his papers and placing them neatly into his work tote. He looks up as he hears the door click, and he flushes as you walk back over to him. 

“You’re terrible,” he murmurs fondly, small smirk on his face. 

You shrug, half-sitting in his desk, thick thigh right next to his arm. He looks up at you and blinks, pink rising to his face even more. 

“Semester ain’t over yet,” he says weakly. 

“Yeah I know.” A pause, then, “I’m actually really excited about the chocobo ranch.”

“I am too! I’m glad you’re coming,” he says genuinely. 

“Don’t you wish you were,” you can’t help but retort. 

“Wish I was what?” The professor furrows his brows adorably. 

“Coming,” you say smoothly as you slide off of his desk, gather your stuff, and leave him flustered at his desk. 


End file.
